


Half of a Pokéball

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Pocket Monsters
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Challenge Response, M/M, POV First Person, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-28
Updated: 2004-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things will be different now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half of a Pokéball

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/temps_mort/profile)[**temps_mort**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/temps_mort/)'s With Friends Like These Challenge. Original challenge issued by [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/jujang/profile)[**jujang**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/jujang/) and is as follows. _Write a pokemon fic. It must be despondent but hopeful in a sense. Light hopeful angst. Preferred pairing is Gary/Ash but they don't have to romantically inclined._

It's not fair. I don't understand why he disrupted our friendship back then. We have been friends since when we were just little kids, even though he teased me a lot even back then, but it just stopped one day for no reason that I can see. He has never told me why.

I have never hated him, and I don't think he has ever hated me, either. He did anger me many times with his arrogance, especially on my very first day as a trainer, when I arrived at Professor Okaido's laboratory late and found him showing off his new pocket monster, cheerleaders, and car. But through it all, he has been my rival at the most, and I think that deep down inside, I still considered him my friend.

I've always wanted to beat him, but when I did in the Jolt League with my Lizardo, I didn't know what to do anymore. I was always so sure that I would one day, and then, maybe I'd let him taste a bit of his own arrogance, but when I actually beat him, I couldn't. I couldn't do anything mean to him even though he had often been mean to me.

I think we are friends again now, or at least, he has acknowledged our friendship again. I never stopped, really, but still, it's not fair that he somewhat broke off our friendship and then wants to be friends again after I defeated him. I should have told him no, but I couldn't because he has always been my friend in my heart. It's like he knew I couldn't say no.

He gave me half of a Pokéball. Now, he's a researcher, and I'm in Hoenn. I really like him; I always have, and maybe he always has liked me, too. Maybe he was just scared back then; I don't know. But he gave me half of a Pokéball, and I think that when I see him again, things will be different. Because that Pokéball means something he can't say.

04.06.28


End file.
